AvP: The Hunt Returns
by babygirlstaystrong18
Summary: Almost 15 years later, Lex recovers from her tragic events and tries to carry out a normal life with her daughter. When she gets a call from Weyland's son to go on another expedition, Lex was hesitant but decides to take the offer. On this trip to underground caves in Alaska, she happens to see an unfamiliar sight.. someone who she definitely didn't expect to see again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

After the fight with the dangerous queen was over Lex walked over by the fallen warrior's side, trying to comfort him. As the warrior was coughing up green luminescent blood Lex couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She sat there for a few seconds until another warrior appeared behind him, Lex got up quicker than anything and saw four more other hunters coming by scars side, picking him up and carrying him back to their ship. The older predator gave her a spear as a gift and turned around and went back into the enormous space ship.

 **Almost 15 years later Lex recovers from those dark events and tries to carry out a normal life. But, she still can't shake off those memories that were so strong in her mind but she tries to cope with them. Still going on expeditions, she swore that she would never let her memories scare her out of something she loved to do, no matter how hard they hit her.**

 **/**

 **Scar could have never felt more alive than now. As his prey was running as fast as it could to try and get away from him, it could never outrun a predator like Scar. As it kept running in the forest like maze it reached a dead end. Turning frantically around it ran right into Scar's twin blades, screeching in pain, the predator pulled his sharp blades out of the creature's chest and watched it fall to the ground dying. Scar retracted his wrist blades and used his bare hands, he reached down and pulled out the creatures spinal cord and head.**

 **Roaring triumphantly, he heard rustling in the woods next to him and he immediately became alert. He got his plasma caster out and was ready for anything, until another predator walked out of the woods, telling him that they had to get back to the ship. Understanding this he collected his trophies and walked back to the ship. On the way to the there he couldn't help but ponder all his hunts he's been on, especially his initiation hunt. He couldn't stop thinking about that human female and doesn't understand why, she was very brave but he gained something from her. Something he thought he could never felt for any other creatures besides the females back at his planet.**

 **When Scar and the other predator, Bull, got back to the ship they were greeted by one of the elders informing them that they would be taking in another hunt tomorrow on planet Earth instead of a game preserve planet. An excited glint lit up In Scar's eyes and he had no objections to that. Even though it sounded ridiculous but he was happy to hear that they were returning to Earth because he hoped to see that odd woman again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't say anything in the first chapter, I'm new here and never wrote a fanfiction. So please, don't be too mean about the comments you put under my story. I'm still learning how to write myself, but I'm pretty sure I will get better as I'm writing the story, thank you**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: A special call from someone**

 **As the sun started creeping up, Lex could feel the sun rays on her face. She sat up in bed and let out a long yawn and stretch, she reached over to her alarm clock that was going off and smacked it a couple times before it stopped. She got out of her bed and walked over by the window where she can still see the red ball of glistening fire hover over her house. She can feel the warmth of the sun on her face. After she had been standing by the window for what seemed like a long time, although it was probably ten minutes but to her it felt like an eternity, she heard a thump coming from the other room which made Lex's senses fully awake.**

 **She turned around with full haste and gasped. When she hadn't heard anything for a while she decided to check it out anyway. She slowly crept out of her room and turned her head to the right of the hallway where the noise came from. There was a door all the way at the end of it. She slowly walked towards the door, taking baby steps to make sure she wouldn't make a sound. As she slowly approached the door, she took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes for a second to build some courage to open the door. But before she could even reach the door knob, the door flew open and standing in the doorway was her daughter Aaliyah Woods, giving her an instructable look.**

 **"** **What was that noise Aaliyah?" Lex said pointing in the bathroom behind her.**

 **Aaliyah glanced over her shoulder than back to her mom "Oh, I dropped my perfume on the floor and it bumped into the tub." With that being said Aaliyah brushed past her mom without another word. She may be 19 but her attitude hasn't changed since her dad left her. Lex stilled cursed that man furiously for doing something so cruel to them. After her father left, Aaliyah changed from a happy go lucky kid to a more angry person who lets their emotions go so easily. Lex could never keep the quick tempered teen to calm down. There would be times where Aaliyah really got so mad and punched a hole in her wall, Lex would yell at her for it and Aaliyah would just ignore her. Lex felt so sorry for her but never-the-less she tried to do everything she could to help her cope with her dad's abandonment to them.**

 **She tried telling her the reasons for her dad's leaving even though she had to lie quite a few times about it, she wasn't trying to make things worse so that's why she always hid as much truth as she could. But, even with that still didn't satisfy her, she still was so angry at him. As Lex finally snapped out of her thoughts she had realized an already familiar buzzing coming from her clock in her room. She walked into her room and finally turning it off, realizing she only had twenty minutes to get ready. She rushed and got dressed. As she was putting on her jacket while practically running downstairs she saw her daughter standing by the stair case watching her.**

 **"** **What?" Lex said in a calm voice. Aaliyah just glanced at her and rolled her eyes.**

 **"** **Nothing, I'm just getting ready to head out the door for work." Aaliyah said without that much care in her voice. As she turned around, she grabbed her keys that were on the hook by the front door and turned around without another look or word from her and slammed the door. As Lex just stood there for sometime in silence, it felt like the world had stopped. She couldn't get over with how much her daughter has changed. I mean, she did remind her of her, determined and strict but at the same time she still had that childish side to her where it was like her way or the highway and that was something Lex couldn't stand. As she watched her daughter get in her car and heard the car stutter before turning on. It made her realize that she had to go to work.**

 **She also grabbed her keys from the hook and stepped out of the house, but before leaving she turned towards the door and locked it. She walked towards her car and got in it and put the keys in the ignition and started it up. She sat there for a few seconds before grabbing her seatbelt and pulling it over her. She backed out of the driveway and left**

 **/**

 **Aaliyah was on her way to her expedition job that she got called for. She couldn't help but start to ponder about her dad and the question that still remained in her head was why? Why did he leave her at such an early age and why then? She wanted to know why won't her mom tell her the truth, what was she protecting her from? She basically pondered this all the way towards her location and before she knew it she was there. She pulled up to a remote location and stepped out of the car, forgetting her earlier thoughts. Her eyes met the people who she was guiding in the expedition. And an ambulance, the people were talking and chattering about something that happened in the woods.**

 **Aaliyah couldn't help but wonder what they meant by that, until someone poked her on the shoulder behind her, Aaliyah turned around and fixed her eyes to the man in front of her looking a bit worried.**

 **"** **What's going on? Is everything okay?" Aaliyah asked with a strict tone.**

 **"** **Yeah, just someone decided to go ahead without you, thought it was a good idea and we tried to persuade him that it wasn't a good idea to go anywhere without an experienced guide with us and he just waved his hand not really worried of what I was saying, so he decided to go anyway and then a couple minutes later all we heard was a blood curdling scream and a couple of us ran towards it. When we got in the woods we didn't hear anything at first until we heard a pained moan coming from right next to us but it was a little farther off. We ran towards the sound and one of the women caught a glimpse of something down one of the side lines. She beckoned us to come to see what it was and when we did we found the man who had a weary look on his face and when we took an closer look we could seen that he had twisted his ankle when he fell from the side lines onto a huge rock. A couple of the men decided to slide down the side lines and stay with him until the ambulance came."**

 **"** **Oh my god" Aaliyah said with her hand over her mouth. "Is he going to be okay?"**

 **The man looked at her, then, at the paramedics that was strapping the injured man onto a gurney and putting him into the ambulance, then, back to her "It's hard to tell at the moment. The paramedic said that he will be okay but he suffered a broken ankle and tail bone." Aaliyah didn't say anything, but stood there in complete shock and grief of what happened to the young man but the older man standing in front of her couldn't help but notice some disappointment plastid onto the woman's face also. Feeling a bit uneasy just standing there in complete silence for a few minutes was starting to get a little awkward for the man, he was about to say something when Aaliyah opened her mouth again and finally speaking again "How could he be so stupid to go on without someone experienced there to guide him?" Aaliyah asked herself. The man, whose name was Ethan answered, even though he knew she wasn't talking directly to him "I don't know, everyone tried telling him it wouldn't be a good idea since there were so many dangerous things that could be very harmful out there and that the forest and the tunnel was like a maze, but he refused to listen and everyone was so frustrated we just let him go without thinking twice about it anymore."**

 **The man could see the woman was getting really angry with what he had just said but she kept it in and remained calm. She knew she can't have an outburst on the job, for that would be very unprofessional and it could also cost her, her job. Aaliyah took a deep breath and calmly said "Okay then…" and walked away from the man muttering curses under her breath. She walked towards the crowd of people that were still talking about the accident. "Hey you guys!" Aaliyah said in a loud voice but didn't get a reaction from the people standing around and talking. She tried even louder to get their attention, but still, nothing. Finally she had enough she put two fingers in her mouth and blew out making a screeching sound that made everyone jump. They finally turned around giving her the attention she had wanted.**

 **"** **I know that everyone is still a little shocked about what happened to the young man here today. But we cannot let that affect us with our expedition here today. We can't get distracted because there are very dangerous things in the tunnels and woods that will get you all by surprise, so I need everyone to stay focus and watch out for anything… okay?" everyone nodded their heads and Aaliyah, feeling content and relieved with everyone, started walking in front of the crowd she turned around to make sure everyone was there and no one went anywhere by themselves and started walking into the woods while the people followed.**

 **/**

 **"** **Is there any questions to what I just said?" Lex said looking around the room until she saw one guy with his hand up. "Yes sir?" "How accessible are the different locations on expeditions?" Lex pondered this for a few seconds before answering "Not all expeditions can be wheel chair assessable or anything with that disability, for it can be very bumpy and there can be pot holes or if we have to climb up on something then it would slow us down and it would just be a huge hassle"**

 **Another hand went up, but before Lex could answer the young woman a firm grip on her shoulder got her attention. She startled a bit, but managed to keep in the scream she was holding in. She turned around and faced her boss who had come to see her for something. "Yes?" Lex asked in a soft tone, her boss leaned in and told her she had a phone call. Lex understanding this and nodded to her boss and turned back to everyone who waiting there with confused looks on their faces. "I'm sorry everyone, I'll be back just do the assignment on the board." Lex said then quietly left the spacious room and walked towards the front office. The phone was waiting patiently beside the machine Lex hesitated for a few seconds before walking over the phone.**

 **Who could it be? Lex thought as she picked up the phone and bluntly said "Hello?"**

 **"** **Alexa woods?"**

 **"** **Yes?" Lex said in a much crept out voice. How does this person know my name?**

 **"** **I'm Charles weyland bishop jr, my dad ran an expedition 15 years ago with you."**

 **Lex's memories came rushing back in an instant all very vividly. So much was racing in her head. What could he want?**

 **"…** **Yeah, what of it?"**

 **"** **Well I heard about you through some very handy people and they told me you were still around and were one of the best experienced guides out there. And I plan on going on another expedition in underground caves and you're the only experienced guide that I really trust since my dad worked with you many years back. But I need you for it because there has been some shady stuff going on around the caves that no one can really explain of a lot of animals and even some people go missing in those caves and I think it's because there not wearing the right gear or even bears could be hiding in there but we don't know for sure and there is very slippery rocks and tight spaces to get through and I really need your help."**

 **"** **Well Mr. Weyland. For tonight I'll think about it and give you a call tomorrow when I go to work for the answer."**

 **"** **okay ms. Woods I'll be looking for it." With that being said the conversation ended and lex walked back to her class while pondering what am she going to do? Is she going to accept or decline? She really was afraid of the same thing happening in Antarctica.**

 **/**

 **The walk through the woods was a little tiring but people refused to give up. Some people even tripped on roots that were sticking out of the ground and others were tripping on little rocks from the gravel pathway. They finally got to the cave entrance. Aaliyah turned around "Let's take a few seconds and have some water before we carry on our way" She said. Everyone took out there water bottle's a sat on the ground drinking almost the whole water bottle. Aaliyah noticed that everyone except for Ethan was taking a sip of their water bottle. Aaliyah came by his side and crouched to him. He didn't look at her but spoke while playing with the gravel with a stick he found next to him "I feel like it's my fault for letting him go without someone there with him. I wish I didn't… never mind." He said in a depressed voice.**

 **Aaliyah put her hand on his shoulder "It's not your fault, you all tried to warn him but he decided to go along without me. So don't beat yourself up for it." Aaliyah said with an apologetic face. Ethan was now looking at her, "do you really think so?"**

 **"** **yeah I do. And he'll be fine the paramedics even said the same." Aaliyah said while getting up, she could see a little smile appearing on Ethan's face. She couldn't help but smile back before turning around to the people who were sitting around talking to one another.**

 **"** **Alright everyone lets go and head into the tunnels before it gets late out. Everyone get your flashlights out and lets head in!" everyone did as told and got their flashlight before standing up. Aaliyah got her flashlight out and walked in front of the crowd and stepped into the tunnel first. She could hear a dripping sound coming from afar but it sounded a lot closer because of the echo of the tunnel. Aaliyah knew she had to be careful because of the little light that intimidated the darkness ahead. The people followed not far behind her. The crowd knew to be careful since the sudden change in their guide went from excited to more stern.**

 **As they were walking through the tunnel Ethan came and walked by Aaliyah trying to strike up a conversation to lighten the mood a little.**

 **"** **So how long have you been an expedition guide?" Ethan asked a little reluctantly**

 **"** **I really just started to tell the truth, I was always a daddy's girl growing up. But when he left me at 3 years old, my mother was an idol to me and I wanted to be like her."**

 **"** **Why did your dad leave you and your mom?"**

 **"** **You and I both wonder the same thing." Aaliyah said with a little irritability in her voice. Ethan could tell she was angry with her father and he didn't really blame her for being.**

 **"** **I'm really sorry Aaliyah."**

 **"** **It's not your fault Ethan. It's just is what it is. We really can't change destiny." Aaliyah said not wanting to talk about it anymore. Ethan understood and just walked with her, looking around.**

 **After they were walking for a good thirty minutes, everyone stopped in fear when they heard a loud crash that followed with a rumble of rocks falling.**

 **What the hell is going on?**


End file.
